


A Cat Stole My Fucking Practice Clothes

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Clothing Theft, F/F, Masturbation, Other, Scent Kink, basically just a writing warm up, i promise i'll write you guys something actually interesting at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	A Cat Stole My Fucking Practice Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Idea well run dry? Write about girls masturbating, surefire way to at least feel productive.

“Goodbye Kayo-chin! I’ll see you tomorrow, nya!” The goodbye hug she gave Hanayo lasted a little shorter than usual today. Rin wasn’t sure if Hanayo had noticed, but if she did she hadn’t said anything. Regardless, she waved back as she dashed off in the direction towards home, in a hurry more visible than she realized. Hanayo waved back, and Rin took one final glance back at her friend before breaking into a sprint. Home wasn’t far from here, thankfully, and she reached it within a few minutes. Barely pausing for breath, she dashed through the door and scurried up the stairs, ignoring her mother’s greeting. She didn’t have time for greetings. She was on a mission.

As she reached her room she ran in and slammed the door behind her in a single motion. She finally paused to breath as she locked it, before pressing her back to it. She felt very hot, very sweaty. Yeah, she’d just made one continuous dash for what was probably a quarter of a mile total, but that wasn’t the reason why this time. Looking around carefully, as if she was in danger of being watched, she set down her schoolbag. She knelt, still swivelling her head around like a meerkat standing guard as she opened the bag and began digging around inside. Where was it? She did have it with her, right? Where the hell was that thing? A small, panicked mewl escaped from her throat as she began tossing things out of the bag in desperation. After a few moments of frantic searching, her face lit up. Finally, finally she had found what she’d been looking for.

She held it out in front of her. A hot pink shirt, the hole at the top wide enough to expose the shoulders of the person wearing it. A faint smell of sweat clung to it, suggesting that it had not only been worn recently, but the wearer had engaged in some kind of intense physical activity. Rin balled the shirt up and brought it to her face, inhaling deeply as she pressed it to her face. Gods, was she ever lucky to have gotten her hands on this. Nico had been so careless, practically tossing it into her lap, it was almost as if she had given it to her. Of course she took it. Rin breathed in again, a warm, bubbly sensation growing below her stomach. She sniffed the shirt a third time, finding that she couldn’t seem to get enough of the scent.

“N-Nico-chan, nya…” Deciding that it would be good if she got more comfortable if she moved to the bed, she got up, the shirt still pressed to her face. The journey, although short, was still a little awkward, considering the moisture growing between her legs. She threw herself onto the bed, her face buried in the shirt as she desperately rubbed her thighs together. One of her hands slid between her legs, quickly stroking her through her underwear. She didn’t do much more than that though. Rin had a bit of a routine when it came to pleasuring herself, and the routine must be followed.

She whined a little as she set the shirt off the the side, gazing longingly at it as she untied her ribbon. Of course it wasn’t like she’d never get to hold it again, but it seemed that absence was a bit more strongly felt when she was worked up like this. Rin nearly popped the buttons off of her shirt trying to undress, she was in such a hurry, her eye still rarely leaving the stray article of clothing. Finally, after having thrown her sports bra away into some random corner, she was free. Rin grabbed the shirt again, falling back onto the bed as she shoved it up against her nose and mouth. The scent was strong but not overwhelming, a sort of musky sweetness that suited the one who had worn it previously. Like sweat and strawberry-scented lotion. A hand left the shirt on which it had previously had a death grip and made its way downward toward a now exposed nipple, pale pink and hard from exposure and arousal. Rin gently teased the nipple, running a fingertip over it a few times, before pressing down. Rin’s thighs clenched together as she took it between two of her fingers and began to pinch and roll it between them, finding that the heat was building rather quickly.

“Nyaaaa...you smell so good, Nico-chan,” She said breathily, pulling it away from her face to examine it. It was at this point that an idea formed inside her head, an idea that made her feel oddly tingly and lightheaded. She sat up for a moment as she unbunched the shirt, which was now full of wrinkles and had a few odd spots of drool on it, before pulling it over her own head. The fabric was soft and somewhat thin, and Rin noticed how her erect nipples seemed to be poking through it. She reached up and experimentally poked one, whimpering slightly when she felt the fabric move against it. Everywhere the shirt was touching seemed like it was on fire, and Rin moaned softly as she fell back again, furiously groping her own tiny breasts through the clothing. Her hips were now bucking upward, suggesting that she couldn’t delay things any longer. Without any further hesitation she pulled down her skirt and panties in one motion, exposing her dripping wet pussy.

The first touch caused Rin to let out a yelp, which was probably wasn’t ideal. Her mother was home after all, and she really _really_ did not want to be caught this time. She grabbed the rather low collar of the shirt, pulling it upwards and clenching it between her teeth. There, that would probably take care of things. Once again she reached down, gently running a finger up her slit and gathering the liquid that spilled out. Nico’s scent in her nose made her dizzy, and before long it was allowing her to imagine that it was not her own hand working down there, but rather _hers_.

_Jeez, you’re really this wet, huh?_ Rin imagined Nico saying as she stroked her slit again, this time gently circling her clit with a finger. She whined and pinched her nipple harder.

“Nya...I-it’sh becaushe you made it that way, nyaaaa,” She mumbled as if responding. She began to massage the bud using her finger tip, her hips bucking upwards ever so slightly with each movement. She imagined Nico smirking down at her and pinching her clit between two fingers, an action she copied. She moaned through her clenched teeth, “Mmmm!”

Rin’s treatment of her clit had gotten steadily rougher, and at this point she was doing everything she could to it. Pinching, prodding, rubbing, at this point it seemed like every touch sent volts of electricity throughout her body. She flicked the now bright red nub and almost cried out as a small jet of liquid shot out of her.

“Nico-shan! Sho rough!” She squirmed around on the bed, now so thoroughly wound up that everything was becoming unbearable. She needed to finish this, and soon. Without any further hesitation she plunged two fingers inside herself, both sliding in easily thanks to the plentiful amount of natural lubricant. Rin let out various mewls and whines as she began pumping in and out of herself at a breakneck pace, girlcum splashing everywhere due to the sheer force of her fingers. A finger tip brushed against a particularly sensitive area, and Rin found herself momentarily whiting out. She howled, the shirt coming loose from between her teeth as she was now wholly unable to contain any noise she might make. She rolled her hips against her hand, panting and crying as she thrashed about in sheer ecstasy.

“Nico-chan! I’m gonna...I’m…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Her thighs clamped around her hand as she reached her climax, and she soon became soaked in her own sticky ejaculate. Her throat was raw, and yet she continued to scream as the orgasm tore through her, leaving her unable to do much besides weakly hump her own hand. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rin started to relax, falling back onto the bed, which was now stained with girl cum and sweat.

Rin took a moment to catch her breath. She lifted the hand that had been inside her, noting the stickiness of her two fingers and how liquid had thoroughly covered her palm. The arm flopped uselessly to the side, as Rin found she suddenly had little energy to keep it up. Her eyelids fluttered, having gotten somewhat heavy. In her last breath before sleep claimed her, Rin giggled slightly.

“Thank you, Nico-chan…”


End file.
